Computers are used in an increasing number of applications to perform a variety of different functions. For example, in an aircraft, a pilot interacts with an aircraft computer to control the aircraft. The aircraft computer typically includes a display device to display information to the pilot and to provide a user interface. An input device typically is also coupled to the computer to allow a user to enter information, control a cursor, and select items, all of which are displayed on the display device.
Input devices often include a number of input members, including joysticks and buttons, for interfacing with the display device. However, one or more of these members may fail during operation. For example, an input device that includes three buttons and a castle switch as inputs may experience issues with one or any combination of its inputs (e.g., one button, one button and the castle switch) during operation. Such issues may lead to the inability of the pilot to perform display manipulations and/or render one or more functions of the display device or flight computer inoperable.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide for complete operation of the computer and display device when one or more of the inputs are inoperable. In addition, it is desirable to provide a reconfigurable input device. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.